joshuaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Joshua World history/2017
2017 January 2017 *January 1 - **JWR Network begins showing TV ratings whenever a show starts. It first occurred at 12:00 a.m. CT. **The Pickle Pig airs on TV for the first time and aired on the channel JWR Network. *January 14 - The Polish version of Joshua World is created. *January 21 - The German version of Joshua World is created. February 2017 *February 7 - The Joshua World Obby becomes the first ROBLOX game to be released beginning Beta I. *February 16 - The ninth episode of Civilizations and Humans: Planet Earth is released. *February 25 - JWR Network begins a weekend block called JWR Network Movie Time with the first movie being Moana. March 2017 *March 12 - **Survive the Enormous Disasters is released on ROBLOX as a user game by TSCInvite during Beta I. **External Driving Universe (EDU) officially returns to operation after eight months of no operations on EDU. However, it was left abandoned again. *March 20 - The European French version of Joshua World is created. April 2017 *April 14 - Joshua World Hangout is released during Beta I. *April 20 - Joshua World International is founded and created. May 2017 June 2017 *June 9 - Danny Reed passes away due to a major heart attack although the heart attack occurred on June 8. *June 15 - Joshua World Productions becomes Joshua World. The same goes for YouTube and Facebook pages of Joshua World. *June 30 - The Abonded Basement is released. July 2017 *July 15 - Survive the Enormous Disasters is rereleased on ROBLOX as a group game during Beta I. August 2017 *August 5 - **Dorothy Reed turns 91 years old. **The Adventures of Tom premiers on JWR Network. *August 14 - All Hail King Julien becomes the second TV-Y7 program to air and rerun on JWR Network. It is also the first program to have a promo of the show before it aired. *August 21 - JWR Kids launches as a television channel. September 2017 October 2017 *October 13 - **The Hack of October 13 occurred. Chipperoo got hacked and lost the ROBLOX group and its games which ends Beta I. **A new Joshua World ROBLOX group was created a few hours after the hack. *October 14 - All Joshua World ROBLOX games are rereleased which begins Beta II. *October 20 - Joshua World claims operations of all Joshua channels. The channels have also been rediscovered. *October 31 - Survive the Enormous Disasters begins to fill up with almost 30 people playing. November 2017 *November 2 - Survive the Enormous Disasters reaches 10,000 visits at 6:26 p.m. CT and is the very first Joshua World ROBLOX game on Beta II to reach 10,000 visits. *November 3 - The Joshua Video special was released. *November 13 to 17 - The first season of The Joshua Video series is released containing nine episodes. December 2017 *December 7 - Joshua World ROBLOX Games Beta II ends in the evening. *December 24 - Joshua Video 2 is released.